


Every Letter

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-09
Updated: 2007-07-09
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10161788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Draco and Hermione echange letters which leads to a very close encounter!  one-shot bordering on drabble





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

D: dangerous eyes 

R: racist attitude 

A: albino hair 

C: conceited 

O: obnoxious comments 

M: magnificent body 

A: abosolutely gorgeous 

L: luscious lips 

F: fucking sexy smirk 

O: outstanding ass 

Y: you should be mine. I want you! 

Draco looked at the parchment in total shock. "Granger wrote this?" he asked the fifth year boy. "Granger?" he repeated. 

"Yes, Malfoy. Granger. I saw her writing it and then I sort of borrowed it when she wasn't looking. 

Draco read it again. "This must be a joke of some kind." 

"I don’t think so. She was alone when she wrote it and when she realized it was missing, she kind of panicked. Weird to think that the Mudblood secretly wants to fuck your brains out, huh?" 

Draco didn’t answer but made his way to his room, shut the door and sat down at his desk to write. 

H: horrible hair 

E: emotional mess 

R: resembles a beaver 

M: mudblood 

I: inexperienced sexually 

O: obsessed with books 

N: never minds her own business 

E: elf liberator 

G: gorgeous eyes 

R: really hot ass 

A: alluring walk 

N: nice tits 

G: great legs 

E: erotic laugh 

R: really in for a big surprise. I want you too! 

Hermione read the note again, shaking her head in disbelief. She was actually leaving the library when the parchment fell out of thin air and landed at her feet. Looking around to make sure she was alone, she opened it and received the shock of her life. 

After the third time reading it, it was no less shocking and she was shoving into her pocket when Draco grabbed her from behind and pulled her into a deserted corner. 

He pushed her up against the shelf and placed his hands on either side of her, so that she was trapped. "Did you mean it?" he asked, leaning in and kissing her neck softly. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" she lied. 

He reluctantly lifted his head and looked into her eyes. "The note. Did you mean it?" he bent his elbows, so that his face was extremely close to hers. His eyes lingered on her parted lips, he could feel the tiny wisps of breath from her sweet mouth. 

Her heart was fluttering, not from fear, but from desire. She had never been this close to him, had never known he smelled so damn good, had never realized how powerful he really was. "Did YOU mean it?" she asked, mouth hovering very close to his. She took the tip of her tongue and snaked it across his bottom lip. 

"Every letter," he said, letting go of the bookshelf and pulling her into a passionate kiss.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to JK Rowling


End file.
